Approximately 0.1% of adults in the USA are hospitalized each year for urinary calculi (e.g. kidney stones), of which about 80% are primarily calcium oxalate. Patients at risk for urinary calculi generally include those with calculi or who have had calculi in the past, those with renal insufficiency, those on diets containing a large amount of oxalate, those with ileal disease, ileal resection, or jejeunoileal bypass, those with chronic biliary or pancreatic disease, and those with a family history of calculi. Thus, there is a need for superior oxalate reducers.